The Gift of Love
by Slumsy.69
Summary: Evan is celebrating his birthday alone again, but when his friends come by and a certain man speaks the truth, maybe this is the first time Evan has had a happy birthday


**The Gift of Love**

 **Hey guys, another oneshot. The reason I wrote this is because it was my birthday on the 11th. So, R &R and enjoy. And, if you want to send me a happy birthday, go ahead. **

Evan had to celebrate his birthday alone, yet again. He still could remember the last birthday with family, before they disowned him for being gay. He wished that his family were there for him, but he could only rely on his friends. He was known as Evan in the real world, but online, he's known as Vanossgaming. His friends were the only people left that kept him sane. "Hm, yet another lonely birthday." Evan sighed as he plopped himself down on the couch. He just decided to play some games, eat something, then go to sleep. His phone vibrated, so he got it out of his pocket to see who messaged him.

A text from Craig. He didn't think he wanted to play, he had been avoiding the whole group for a while. "Evan, what are you doing right now? Are you busy?" The text read, leaving Evan suspicious. He quickly responded.

"No, why? Do you want to play or something?" Evan texted. "No, I'm here at Canada, and I thought you needed some company, considering it's your birthday." Craig texted back, not saying what he was really planning. Craig had a plan, he recently found out that Jonathan or Delirious actually liked Vanoss, but didn't know when to tell him. Now was the time, it would be a great thing for the two to date, they were like peanut butter and jelly.

"Uh, sure, you can come over." Evan texted back as he tried to clean his house a little. He thought it was a little weird that he just asked at the last minute. Once Evan thought his house was decent enough, he waited for a text from Craig. Three minutes later, Evan felt his phone vibrate. "I'm right outside." Evan read as he heard a knock on the door. He headed towards it and opened the door. When he opened it, he saw a man, but didn't recognize him. "Can I help you?" Evan asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Hi, I'm one of your fans." The mystery man said as he waved his hand. His voice sounded oddly familiar. "I also have a YouTube channel, it's called H2ODelirious." Delirious snickered as he started to laugh his butt off. After that, all of his friends appeared from behind bushes, walls, etc.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVAN!" Everyone shouted as they all crushed Evan with a hug. "Guys, you all came here just to celebrate my birthday? Even Jonathan came, and showed his face." Evan, were you surprised to see me here?" Jonathan asked as Evan nodded. Evan thought it was just a friendly visit, but there was another reason why Jonathan was here. "Evan, can I talk to you after we're done celebrating, I have to confess something that I've been hiding." Jonathan told Evan, leaving him in question yet again. "Okay." Evan responded as he let everyone else inside.

Evan had not expected all of his friends to come, so they ordered pizza and played video games. Once the pizza came, they put the candles on the pizza, as a makeshift birthday cake. After all the celebrating, the group said their goodbyes and went to sleep at a hotel. Jonathan was the only one who stayed behind. " Okay, Evan, this is gonna be tough for me to say, but if I showed myself, than I can do this too." Jonathan said as he breathed in and out. "I'm gay Evan, and I like you more than a friend." Jonathan confessed to Evan. " Evan, I understand if you don't like me, but can we at least forget about this and-" Jonathan's sentence was cut short by a small peck on the lips. Jon gave an astonished face. "I like you too Jonathan, but we're starting off slow." Evan stated as he hugged his new future boyfriend.

Evan had never gotten a birthday present that was better than the love and happiness Jonathan gave him.

 **So, yeah. If it was confusing or sucky, I'm sorry, I was a little lazy on this. So, review and PM me, and I'll talk to you all later. - Slimsy**


End file.
